Destiny HERO - Plasma
Name:Destiny HERO - Plasma Level:8 Attribute:Dark Type:Warrior/Effect Description:This card cannot be Normal Summon of Set.This card cannot be Special Summon except by Tributing 3 monsters you control.Negate the effects of face up monsters your oppenent controls.You can target 1 monster your oppenent controls;equip that target to this card.This card gain ATK equal to half of the ATK of that equipped monster.(Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect). ATK/1900 DEF/600 Card Trivia This card, along with "Destiny HERO - Dogma", is one of the best cards in the game to support a draw engine. Being DARK, a Destiny HERO, and a Level 8 monster, it can be used with "Destiny Draw", "Allure of Darkness", "Trade-In", and "The Beginning of the End". This card is one of the British-themed "Destiny Hero" cards.It is inspired by Dracula. "Bloo-D" seems to have vampire fangs, he needs blood to be stronger, and no monsters can resist to him (his negate-monsters-effects ability), just like no human can resist Dracula's eye. This is a reference to British culture because the author who wrote "Dracula" was an Irish writer, Bram Stoker, who was of British citizenship. This is one of the few but growing number of cards whose Japanese name consists of only English alphabetical characters and punctuation. This card's Japanese name is "D-Hero Bloo-D".This makes it one of the few "Destiny Heroes" whose names does not contain "Guy" and whose name after "D-HERO" does not start with a "D" sound. This card's name spells out Blood, though the name is pronounced "Blue D" according to the katakana. This could also reference to being pronounced as "Bloody". : This again ties in with British-theme surrounding "D-Hero" ,as "Blue D" means to belong to nobility. The English name is derived from 'blood plasma'. This card is featured on the artwork of "Plasma Counter" and "Plasma Roar". The wording of this card's English incarnation is mysteriously disjointed, especially towards the end. It comes across as quite vagus, it forgets the word "ATK" at one point ("This card gains equal to...") and some words that are normally capitalized are not. This was corrected in the Legendary Collection 2 reprint. This card's additional effect in the anime was to gain a monster's effect as well when it equips a monster. This card bears a resemblence to "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman". This card's effect is similar to the "Meklord" monsters,except that the "Meklords" absorb only Synchro Monsters and have no limits to the number of monster's they are equipped with. This card's effects are very similar to those of "Thousand Eyes Restrict" as they both absorb monsters (which "Restrict" got from its "Relinquished" Fusion Material Monster) as well as restricting other monsters.The differences are that Restrict has no ATK and DEF of its own, inherits all of the equipped monster's ATK, and prevents monsters from changing their battle positions while this card has its own ATK and DEF,only gains half of the equipped monster's ATK, and negates oppenent monster's effect. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!